Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
(Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Humano |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói |Class = Keyblade Wielder |Armor = Keyblade Armor |Family/Relatives = Eraqus (Pai de consideração); Terranort (Alterego possuído por Xehanort); Guardian (Heartless); Xemnas (Nobody) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Keyblade Wielder |Rival = Zack Fair Jin Willpower |Archenemy = Xehanort |Master = Eraqus |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Foco ofensivo com a Keyblade |Powers = Diversas Técnicas e Mágicas com o uso da Keyblade |Weapons = Earthshaker Ends of the Earth |Energys = 気 KI マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Earth.png Terra (Afinidade) Arquivo:Dark.png Trevas Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Light.png Luz |Origin = Kingdom Hearts |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC Chronicles }} '''Terra' (テラ Tera) é um dos protagonistas de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e estreou na fanfic em The King of Cartoons Chronicles. Aparência Terra é um homem alto de cabelos castanhos que chega até a base de seu pescoço nas costas e é estilizado em espinhos verticais e franja bastante que emolduram seu rosto. Ele tem olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada. Curiosamente, ele tem uma leve semelhança com Xehanort mais jovem, exceto pela cor de seu cabelo, pele e seus olhos, e sua aparência se reflete tanto com Terranort quanto com Xemnas, já que ambos são os corpos de Terra sob a influência do Mestre Xehanort. Após ser possuido pelo Mestre Xehanort, seu cabelo fica branco-prateado, seus olhos ficam amarelos e sua pele se torna muito mais escura. Mais tarde, seus olhos ficam marrons. Como seus amigos, Terra usa duas tiras cruzadas sobre o peito, embora as vermelhas sejam bastante diferentes, caindo muito abaixo e quase lembrando suspensórios entrecruzados. Além disso, ao contrário de Aqua e Ventus, Terra não usa seu distintivo (que é de ouro, em oposição à prata dos outros) nessas alças. Em vez disso, ele usa no cinto. Ele veste uma camisa preta de colarinho alto, mostrando que ele é musculoso. As calças de Terra exibem um distinto estilo japonês feudal; seu cinto é amarrado como um obi-sash e ele usa hakama (tradicionais calças samurai distinguidas pelas grandes pregas). Seu hakama é cinza escuro perto do topo, com vários laços para o cinto e dois botões, ambos desgrudados. O resto das calças é bronzeado com uma pequena faixa na barra inferior. Terra usa uma pulseira preta no braço direito, enquanto o braço esquerdo é significativamente mais blindado. Como Aqua e Ven, Terra usa armadura em um braço, com suas semelhanças de rolamento para ambos os seus companheiros. A armadura de Terra compartilha a grande crista ornamentada (de cor dourada) como Ven e a seção longa e segmentada (cada segmento alterna entre cinza escuro e vermelho escuro) como Aqua, embora a de Terra seja muito mais longa, atingindo todo o caminho até a base da mão. Ele também usa uma luva preta e sem dedos em sua mão e o que parece ser uma luva negra em seu antebraço, sobre a armadura segmentada, que também tem pequenos pedaços de armadura vermelha escura sobre ela. Finalmente, suas botas blindadas são marrom-escuras e douradas. Personalidade Sob o exterior calmo de Terra esconde sua vontade de dar sua vida por seus amigos, assim como seu medo de derrota e desejo de força. Este anseio, portanto, leva-o a ser constantemente tentado pelas trevas, similarmente a Riku. Terra também pode ser excessivamente confiante, o que é algo que os vilões usam para tirar proveito dele, tal como o seu esquecimento ao fato de que o Mestre Xehanort está tentando seduzi-lo para a escuridão. Por causa dessa influência, ele começa a duvidar daqueles que são mais especiais para ele, e só percebe seus erros depois que eles ocorrem. Apesar de seus laços com a escuridão, Terra sempre mantém seus laços com Ventus e Aqua em alta estima, desejando lutar e ajudá-los mesmo depois de sua posse. Terranort, Xemnas e Lingering Will continuam a demonstrar casos da consciência de Terra agindo em nome de Ventus e Aqua. Ele também tem grande consideração por seu mestre Eraqus, vendo-o como um pai substituto, chorando em seu aparente desaparecimento e depois revelando que a influência e força de Eraqus "pisou em" seu coração, permitindo-lhe resistir à posse total de Xehanort. História Em TKOC a história de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep se passa no mesmo período que TKOC Chronicles. Como o Planeta Terra só se separou em mundos em 2006, as aventuras de Terra, Ventus e Aqua na fanfic ocorrem dentro do planeta, viajando por diversas cidades e regiões. Terra passou seus dias como aprendiz treinando com Eraqus na Land of Departure, junto com sua amiga Aqua. O sonho de longa data de Terra era se tornar um Keyblade Master. Um dia durante o treinamento, Mestre Xehanort visitou Land of Departure, trazendo consigo um Ventus quase catatônico, a fim de pedir a Eraqus para cuidar do menino e treiná-lo como um usuário de Keyblade. Terra cumprimentou Ven e ele e Aqua se apresentaram, mas quando Terra começou a lhe fazer perguntas sobre si mesmo, Ven desmoronou com um grito de agonia. Eraqus explicou a Terra que Ventus havia perdido suas memórias. Ventus acordou alguns dias depois. Ventus mais tarde começou a treinar com Terra e Aqua, tornando-se amigo deles, e Terra frequentemente treinava com Ventus. Após um longo dia de treinamento, Terra contou a Ven e Aqua sobre seu sonho de ser um Keyblade Master e deu a Ven sua espada de madeira para usar em vez da espada de madeira Ven possuia, dizendo que ele, Ven e Aqua carregam o mesmo sonho. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Quatro anos após a chegada de Ven, Terra e Aqua fazem o exame Mark of Mastery para se tornarem Mestres, mas enquanto Aqua acaba passando, Terra não, pois ele é incapaz de controlar sua escuridão. Sem o conhecimento deles, Xehanort é o responsável pela escuridão de Terra que se manifestava durante o exame. Surpreso e deprimido ao descobrir que ele mantém trevas em seu coração, Terra caminha para fora, onde é abordado pelo Mestre Xehanort, que diz a Terra que ele não deveria tentar controlar sua escuridão, mas sim canalizá-la. Pouco depois, Terra e Aqua são enviados em uma missão para encontrar o desaparecido Mestre Xehanort e parar a ameaça dos Unversed, e Eraqus diz a Terra que ele tem uma segunda chance de provar que merece ser nomeado Keyblade Master. Nesse meio tempo, Eraqus pede a Aqua para seguir Terra, e trazê-lo de volta se ele for tentado pela escuridão. Ao longo de sua jornada, Terra encontra muitos vilões nos mundos que ele visita (embora por causa da inexperiência e ingenuidade de Terra, ele não percebe imediatamente que eles são vilões). Malévola tem um interesse particular nele, tendo sido alertada de sua chegada em Enchanted Dominion por Xehanort. Ela usa a escuridão em seu coração para colocá-lo em transe, para fazê-lo roubar o coração da Princesa Aurora que estava adormecida. Este encontro assombraria Terra pelo resto de sua jornada. No entanto, Terra teve alguns resultados positivos em sua busca. O Espelho Mágico em Dwarf Woodlands revelou que o Mestre Xehanort estava em um local onde ocorreu uma grande batalha; ele também aprendeu com o Grão-Duque do Castle of Dreams que os Unversed estavam sendo comandados por um menino com uma máscara. Terra busca a sabedoria de Yen Sid para adivinhar uma resposta a ambos os mistérios. Yen Sid diz a ele para tratar o desaparecimento do Mestre Xehanort como ligado aos Unverseds. Mestre Xehanort convoca Terra para a Keyblade Graveyard, onde ele diz que o menino mascarado Vanitas é na verdade a personificação da escuridão que outrora havia pertencido ao coração de Ven; De acordo com Xehanort, ele tirou a escuridão de Ven quando ameaçou consumi-lo. Vanitas escapou do confinamento e espalhou sua escuridão na forma dos Unverseds pelos mundos para perturbar e destruir a luz. Mestre Xehanort sugere procurar a Cidade da Luz, Radiant Garden, já que seria o alvo mais provável de Vanitas. Depois de chegar em Radiant Garden, Terra vê o Mestre Xehanort em direção à cidade em torno do castelo e o segue. No entanto, ele se distrai ao ver Merlin soltar um livro: Winnie the Pooh; Terra retorna a ele, descobrindo que o livro tem o poder de despertar sua força interior. Ao sair, Terra vê um gigante Unversed; indo atrás, Terra acaba se reunindo com Ven e Aqua. Os três lutam contra o Trinity Armor e o derrota, e Ven dá a seus amigos passes vitalícios para a Disney Town. Terra fica chocado ao ouvir que Ven conhece sua outra metade, e Aqua está de olho nele com as ordens de Mestre Eraqus. Sentindo-se traído por Aqua e querendo manter Ven seguro, Terra decide seguir sozinho. Depois de deixar seus amigos, Terra encontra Braig, que afirma estar mantendo Xehanort como refém sob os Jardins Externos e exige que Terra o encontre lá. Embora seja altamente improvável que uma pessoa normal possa tomar um Keyblade Master como Mestre Xehanort como refém, Terra decide verificar a reivindicação como precaução. Terra chega ao local presenciando o Mestre Xehanort acorrentado, e Braig desafia Terra para uma luta, dizendo que ele quer uma Keyblade para si mesmo. Com o encorajamento do Mestre Xehanort, Terra de repente canaliza sua escuridão e cicatriza o rosto de Braig, expulsando-o. Uma segunda explosão liberta Xehanort, mas Terra está desanimado por ele não ter conseguido manter sua escuridão sob controle. Mestre Xehanort assegura a ele que ele canalizou a escuridão em seu coração, e que usando isto é um verdadeiro passo à frente. Ele explica ainda que as luzes das pupilas de Terra brilham muito, lançando sombras em seu coração. Mestre Xehanort diz que a razão pela qual Eraqus não concedeu a Terra o título de Mestre é porque ele tem medo do poder das trevas; em Terra esse poder é forte, e Eraqus teme tanto a escuridão porque sucumbiu à luz. Xehanort pede que Terra se junte a ele como seu pupilo para que eles possam trazer equilíbrio entre a luz e a trevas, e ele diz a ele para ver mais mundos para encontrar e destruir Vanitas. Quando Terra se prepara para deixar Radiant Garden, Ventus o alcança, pedindo para ir junto. Terra o rejeita, mas ele diz que ele sabe que Ventus estará lá quando ele precisar dele. Em Disney Town, Terra corre contra o Capitão Dark em uma disputa de corrida para derrotar os Unverseds. Vencendo, Terra descobre que ele não precisa driblar ou quebrar as regras para realizar uma tarefa. Ele também ganha o prêmio Million Dreams. The King of Cartoons Chronicles Terra chega em Olympus Coliseum, onde ele encontra Hércules e alguns Unversed durante a sua chegada. Enquanto Terra se preparava para ajudar Hércules, Jin Willpower e Maker Jacki se juntam a batalha para destruir os inimigos. Hércules elogia a força dos heróis e recomenda a eles competirem nos próximos jogos. Jin e Maker já planejavam participar do campeonato, sendo seus motivos por estarem ali e Terra acaba aceitando a ideia. Terra dirige-se para o Coliseu, onde Hades está planejando um esquema para derrotar Zeus. O deus se aproxima de Terra e diz a ele que, escondendo sua escuridão, ele está desperdiçando seu poder. Terra aceita a oferta de Hades para ajudá-lo a controlar sua escuridão, porém nos jogos. No entanto, como Terra continua a competir, Hades começa a ver que Terra pode não querer sua escuridão e começa a pensar em um novo plano quando Zack Fair entra para sua partida. Dentro da arena, Terra e Zack se enfrentam, com o Keyblade Wielder saindo vitorioso. No entanto, quando Terra se vira para sair, Zack desperta com uma aura negra e ataca. Zack tenta resistir a esse poder, lembrando Terra de quando a escuridão o superou em Enchanted Dominion. Hades aparece dizendo que esse é o poder que Terra pode ter. Terra se recusa e luta com Zack novamente, com Jin e Maker chegando para ajudar. Os três saem vitoriosos e Hades percebe sua derrota e desaparece. Zack chama Terra de herói e promete ter uma revanche algum dia. Jin esperava enfrentar Terra nas finais, mas o Keyblade Wielder decide se retirar para continuar sua luta contra os Unverseds, prometendo que os dois se reencontrariam algum dia para terminar essa disputa. Embora isso nunca aconteceu devido ao destino trágico de ambos os heróis. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Depois de cair na custódia da Federação Galáctica em Deep Space, Terra escapa com o Dr. Jumba e o ajuda a libertar o Experimento 626. Quando 626 rouba o Wayfinder de Terra, ele percebe o quanto sua ligação com Aqua e Ventus significa para ele, e ele encoraja 626 a aprender ele mesmo o é que amizade. Terra também visita Neverland, brevemente aliando-se ao Capitão Gancho antes de ensinar aos Garotos Perdidos que o verdadeiro tesouro não são joias e ouro, mas o que é realmente importante para eles. Algum tempo depois, Terra é atraído por uma luz quente, que o leva até as Destiny Islands. Ele encontra uma Paopu Fruit, que lembra a lenda que Aqua lhe contou sobre os Wayfinders. Ele vê dois garotos, Sora e Riku, e ele percebe a luz dentro de Riku. Terra fala com Riku, que diz que ele quer se tornar forte, a fim de proteger seus amigos, e ele decide realizar um Bequeathing com Riku, permitindo-lhe exercer a Keyblade no futuro. Terra vê Ven nos caminhos de sua viagem, mas antes que Terra pudesse alcançá-lo, o Mestre Xehanort chama Terra de volta para a Keyblade Graveyard. Xehanort diz a ele que Ventus pretende confrontar o Mestre Eraqus sobre seu passado e que ele está em perigo. Determinado a proteger seu amigo, Terra retorna à Land of Departure a tempo de defender Ventus do ataque de Eraqus. Ele joga Ven em um portal e, canalizando sua escuridão, derrota Eraqus em batalha. Embora ambos se arrependam de suas ações, Eraqus é repentinamente destruído por Xehanort, que encoraja Terra a entregar-se à escuridão. Ele diz a Terra para vir ao Keyblade Graveyard para testemunhar o fim de Ventus e Aqua, em seguida, desencadeia uma inundação de trevas que assola o mundo. Terra observa seu mundo desmoronar e olha para o seu Wayfinder, prometendo a Ventus e Aqua que ele não vai deixar Xehanort matá-los. Prestes a sair de Land of Departure que estava sendo destruída, ele percebe uma presença vindo das ruínas. Uma figura encapuzada aparece e quase imediatamente desafia a Terra a lutar. Terra derrota a misteriosa figura, que permanece em silêncio e não dá explicação para sua hostilidade. Ele simplesmente desaparece. Depois de chegar a Keyblade Graveyard, Terra se reúne com Aqua e Ventus. Terra explica o que aconteceu com seu mestre e admite que ele teve que ser vigiado, jurando nunca mais se desviar. No entanto, Aqua o avisa que a escuridão é baseada no ódio e na raiva, e que se a Terra tivesse vindo por vingança, então Xehanort já havia vencido. Xehanort chega com Vanitas, e ele declara sua intenção de criar a χ-blade. Na luta que se seguiu com o Mestre Xehanort e Vanitas, Terra sucumbe à sua escuridão mais uma vez e luta contra o velho mestre. Embora Terra parecia estar vencendo, a χ-blade é forjada, e o Mestre Xehanort usa sua Keyblade para extrair seu próprio coração e implantá-lo no corpo da Terra, possuindo-o. No entanto, o Lingering Will de Terra habita sua Keyblade Armor descartada, desafia o "Terranort" e o derrota. Terranort desaparece na luz emanada da χ-blade quando ela é destruída por Ventus e Aqua, enquanto o Lingering Will permanece no local, declarando a promessa de Terra a Ventus e Aqua de que um dia irá acertar as coisas. Aqua mais tarde encontra Terranort em Radiant Garden, que utiliza o coração de Terra para criar o Heartless Guardian. Depois que Aqua derrota Terranort, o coração de Terra resiste a Xehanort, forçando Xehanort a trancar seu coração, levando à sua amnésia. Mesmo depois disso, os corações da Terra e do Mestre Xehanort continuam seu conflito dentro do corpo de Terranort, disputando sobre quem irá controlá-lo. Terra declara a Xehanort que ele não tem mais medo da escuridão e promete continuar resistindo a Xehanort, que percebe a presença de Eraqus no coração de Terra. No entanto, Mestre Xehanort diz a Terra que ele tem muitos planos, mesmo que o conflito continue por um longo tempo. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Uma visão de Terra aparece para Aqua depois que ela derrota a Demon Tower nos restos do Castle of Dreams. Ela pergunta se ele também foi preso no Realm of Darkness, mas ele simplesmente desaparece, fazendo com que ela se pergunte se ela começou a enlouquecer. Mais tarde, nos restos de Enchanted Dominion, Aqua encontra fantasmas de Terra e Ventus, perseguindo-os através da floresta. Quando ela os alcança, Terra pergunta a Aqua se ela pode vê-lo. Aqua menciona que ela pode, junto com Ventus, mas Terra é incapaz de ver Ventus. Questionando onde ele está, Aqua diz a ele que os mundos sucumbiram, e ela não tem certeza se ele é o verdadeiro Terra. Terra insiste que ele é, mas também afirma que ele não é ele mesmo e que o coração dela está mostrando-o do jeito que ela se lembra dele. Ele explica que seu coração está amarrado à escuridão e que o Ventus ao lado dele deve ser uma ilusão criada por seu coração. Aqua se pergunta se isso significa que Ventus e Terra estão seguros no mundo exterior, e enquanto Terra pensa assim, ele avisa que Xehanort está à procura de Ventus. Como ela explica que ela escondeu Ventus em algum lugar onde ninguém o encontrará, o espírito da Terra se transforma em Terranort. Terranort se pergunta se Ventus está na Chamber of Waking e, quando questionado por Aqua, começa a revelar sua identidade. No entanto, Terra domina o controle de Xehanort, informando Aqua do ardil de Xehanort. Surpreso, Xehanort invoca mãos escuras para arrastar Aqua para a escuridão, mas Terra enfurecido invoca correntes de luz para se defender de Xehanort. The King of Cartoons 2006/Kingdom Hearts Depois de conversar com Vinix e Sora sobre a verdadeira natureza do coração, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness invoca o Guardian para atacar os heróis. O Guardian reaparece ao lado de Ansem durante sua segunda batalha contra os heróis como parte do World of Chaos. The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Percebendo que sua perda para Roxas era inevitável, Riku desencadeia a escuridão de Ansem que ele estava segurando de dentro de seu coração. Riku, agora na forma de Ansem, usa o Guardian para pegar Roxas pelos ombros e apertá-lo ao ponto do garoto ficar inconsciente. Isso então permite que Riku leve Roxas para DiZ como designado, a única desvantagem é o fato de que ele estava preso na forma de Ansem. Poderes e Habilidades Terra com o treinamento de usuário de Keyblade, possui força, resistência e velocidade sobre humana. Dentre os seus colegas, ele é o que possui maior força física. * High Jump - Pode saltar a uma altura sobre-humana. * Dash - Pode usar sua energia para se impulsionar para frente no ar. Basics * Quick Blitz - Salta e e atinge o oponente com força usando a Keyblade. ** Blitz - Concentra energia na Keyblade e faz diversos golpes saltando e atingindo o oponente várias vezes. * Sliding Dash - Utiliza um Dash para alcançar rapidamente o oponente e acerta-lo com a Keyblade. * Sonic Impact - Utiliza o Dash para causar uma poderosa investida no oponente. ** Ice Slide - Utiliza um Dash com poder de gelo em volta e causar dano no oponente. * Renewal Block - Recuperar a força vital enquanto bloqueia o ataque do oponente. * Stun Block - Pode deixar o oponente confuso enquanto bloqueia o ataque dele. * Poison Block - Pode deixar o oponente envenenado enquanto bloqueia o ataque dele. * Counter Hammer - Ao se defender do ataque do oponente com a Keyblade, contra-ataca com um forte impacto no chão, onde a onda de choque causa danos nos inimigos em volta. * Strike Raid - Arremessa a Keyblade no oponente, com a possibilidade de atingi-lo uma segunda vez quando ela voltar como um bumerangue. * Fire Surge - Da uma investida no oponente enquanto está com um circulo de fogo em volta. * Blizzard Edge - Concentra elemento gelo na Keyblade e salta para atingir o oponente. * Stun Edge - Salta e acerta o oponente com força com a Keyblade, podendo deixar o oponente atordoado. * Fire Strike - Concentra elemento fogo na Keyblade e salta para atingir o oponente. * Confusion Strike - Gira a Keyblade contra o oponente, podendo deixar o inimigo confuso. * Binding Strike - Gira a Keyblade contra o oponente, podendo deixar o inimigo preso no local temporariamente. Advanced * Fire Dash - Da uma poderosa investida de fogo no oponente. * Dark Haze - Da uma poderosa investida de trevas no oponente. * Freeze Raid - Lança a Keyblade como um bumerangue enquanto ela emana poder de gelo. * Thunder Surge - Da uma investida no oponente enquanto está rodeado com um anel elétrico. * Aerial Slam - Utiliza a Keyblade para lançar o oponente no ar. * Brutal Blast - Cria uma explosão de energia em torno e então finaliza com um ataque giratório com a Keyblade. * Collision Magnet - Utiliza uma corrente magnética para segurar o oponente e então o ataca com a Keyblade. Ultimate * Meteor Crash - Salta e concentra energia no ar, finalizando com um poderoso ataque no chão que causa uma explosão em volta. * Sonic Blade - Da diversas e rápidas investidas com a Keyblade. * Chaos Blade - Teletransporta diversas vezes em torno do oponente para atingir vários ataques com a Keyblade utilizando poder das trevas. * Zantetsuken - Terra fica em posição de luta concentrando energia em sua Keyblade e então utiliza um poderoso e devastador corte no oponente. * Ars Solum - Utiliza um rápido e poderoso combo contra o oponente. * Magnet Spiral - Utiliza força magnética para atrair os oponentes em volta e finaliza com um ataque giratório com a Keyblade. * Windcutter - Concentra elemento vento na Keyblade e então faz um poderoso ataque giratório. * Limit Storm - Utiliza um rápido ataque giratório com a Keyblade. * Geo Impact - Concentra energia de elemento terra e com o impacto da Keyblade no chão cria uma onda de terra que avança contra o oponente. * Sacrifice - Sacrifica energia vital para aumentar o poder do ataque desferido no oponente. * Meteor Shower - Dispara diversas esferas de energia contra os oponentes. * Flame Salvo - Dispara rapidamente diversas esferas de fogo contra os oponentes. * Chaos Snake - Dispara projéteis de energia em formato de zig zag contra os oponentes. * Dark Volley - Dispara diversos projéteis de trevas contra os oponentes. * Thunderstorm - Dispara diversos projéteis elétricos contra os oponentes. * Bio Barrage - Dispara diversos projéteis venenosos contra os oponentes. * Photon Charge - Cobre o corpo com energia e acerta diversas investidas rápidas contra os oponentes, finalizando com uma explosão de energia que atinge todos em volta. * Absolute Zero - Cobre o corpo com o elemento gelo e acerta diversas investidas rápidas contra os oponentes, finalizando com vários pilares de gelo que são conjurados em volta. * Lightning Ray - Cobre o corpo com o elemento raio e acerta diversas investidas rápidas contra os oponentes. * Sonic Shadow - Cobre o corpo com o elemento trevas e acerta diversas investidas rápidas contra os oponentes, finalizando com vários ataques por cima com explosões sombrias. * Ragnarok ''' - Dispara vários projéteis de energia de forma circular na direção dos inimigos. * '''Ultima Cannon - Ataque supremo de Terra. Ele transforma sua Keyblade em um enorme canhão que dispara projéteis de energia devastadores. Magics * Fire - Dispara uma bola de fogo no inimigo. Pode ser potencializado com Fira e Firaga. ** Fission Firaga - Dispara uma bola de fogo que causa uma grande explosão acertando diversos inimigos em volta. ** Crawling Fire - Dispara uma lenta bola de fogo que causa múltiplos danos no inimigo enquanto estiver em contato. ** Ignite - Deixa o inimigo em chamas por um tempo, causando dano contínuo. ** Dark Firaga - Dispara uma bola de fogo negro. ** Mega Flare - Dispara uma bola de fogo que causa uma massiva explosão. * Blizzard - Dispara gelo contra o inimigo. Pode ser potencializado com Blizzara e Blizzaga. ** Deep Freeze - Cria um redemoinho de vento gelado que afeta os oponentes em volta. * Thunder - Conjura diversos raios que atingem os inimigos por cima. Pode ser potencializado com Thundara e Thundaga. * Cure - Magia de cura. Pode ser potencializa com Cura e Curaga. * Esuna - Remove status negativos do corpo do usuário. * Mine Shield - Cria armadilhas explosivas no chão. ** Mine Square - Cria várias armadilhas explosivas em volta de si. * Zero Gravity - Cria uma área de gravidade zero em torno de si, fazendo com que todos os inimigos sejam puxados para cima e causando dano. Pode ser potencializado com Zero Gravira e Zero Graviga. ** Transcendence - Cria um campo anti-gravitacional prendendo os inimigos e causando dano contínuo neles. * Magnet - Cria uma esfera de força magnética que atrai os inimigos e causa dano contínuo neles. Pode ser potencializado com Magnera e Magnega. * Aero - Convoca um rápido tornado de vento que atinge os inimigos em volta. Pode ser potencializado com Aerora e Aeroga. * Warp - Cria um portal para banir seu inimigo. * Quake - Cria um rápido terremoto enquanto invoca várias rochas em torno de si que causa dano nos inimigos em volta. ** Meteor - Convoca um poderoso meteoro que cai em cima do oponente. * Mini - Temporariamente reduz o tamanho do inimigo. * Blackout - Cria uma onda de energia escura que cega o oponente temporariamente. * Confuse - Deixa o inimigo confuso temporariamente. * Bind - Prende o inimigo no chão temporariamente. * Poison - Envenena o inimigo temporariamente. * Slow - Diminui a velocidade do oponente temporariamente. * Stop - Congela o tempo do oponente temporariamente. Pode ser potencializado com Stopra e Stopga. * Sleep - Magia que deixa o inimigo sonolento por um tempo. Técnicas em equipe * Group Cure - Terra, Ventus e Aqua utilizam seu poder mágico para potencializar a magia de cura. Pode ser mais potencializado com Group Cura e Group Curaga. * Group Esuna - Terra, Ventus e Aqua utilizam seu poder mágico para potencializar a magia para remover status negativos. * Vanish - Terra, Ventus e Aqua utilizam seu poder mágico para ficarem invisíveis temporariamente. * Voltage Stack - Terra, Ventus e Aqua criam combos de ataques elétricos contra os oponentes. * Wish Shot - Terra, Ventus e Aqua utilizam seu poder mágico para lançar um poderoso raio mágico contra o inimigo. * Wrath of Darkness - Terra, Ventus e Aqua utilizam seu poder mágico para lançar uma poderosa esfera de trevas. * Trinity Limit - Terra, Ventus e Aqua utilizam todo o seu poder para criar uma poderosa explosão de luz. Formas e Transformações Fusões Músicas * Terra - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep * Terra - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX * Rage Awakened - Kingdom Hearts II * Rage Awakened - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Aparições * The King of Cartoons Chronicles Galeria Terra KHBBS.png|Terra Terra_(Battle)_KHBBS.png Terra_KHBBSFM.png BBSFM_Terra.png DL_Sprite_Terra_Icon_1_KHBBS.png Terra_(Art).png Lingering_Will_KHIIFM.png|Keyblade Armor Keyblade_Armor_(Terra)_KHBBS.png DL_Sprite_Terra_Icon_2_KHBBS.png Terra's_Keyblade_Armor_(Art).png Trívias * É interessante notar que embora a natureza do jogo Birth by Sleep forneça três protagonistas com sua própria história e com os momentos finais do jogo se focando na personagem Aqua, a maioria dos materiais promocionais de BBS antes do lançamento do jogo (Incluindo os dois filmes secretos de Kingdom Hearts II) colocavam Terra como personagem central do trio. Isso pode estar ligado as primeiras ideias do jogo quando ele estava sendo desenvolvido para o PlayStation 2, mas alterado no meio do desenvolvimento ao ser movido para PSP. Vestígios dessa ideia ainda podem ser vistos nos primeiros segundos da abertura do jogo, onde a câmera da um nítido foco em Terra dentre os três personagens. * Em comparação ao grupo de Jin Willpower, Terra é equivalente a Jin e Maker ao mesmo tempo (Tanto por ser exibido como o personagem central nos materiais promocionais de BBS, quanto por ser manipulado para o caminho das trevas), isso o faz ser em TKOC similar a Sora que é equivalente a Vinix, e Foreteller Ira que é equivalente a Jet. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Chronicles Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Janeiro Categoria:Third Protagonist Categoria:Superboss